


dream

by WhispersIntheMorning



Series: Freedom [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersIntheMorning/pseuds/WhispersIntheMorning
Summary: She is wearing white and the moonlight glitters down on her like crystals. It reminds him of the feeling when he took his vow to King Regis, when he slit his hand upon the Stone and gave himself to it. He can feel it in her, too: She is Life and Death.





	dream

He sees her in his dreams.

It is peculiar because they have only spoken once and yet her skin ripples in his mind’s eye, her blue eyes reminding him of Galahdian summer waters.

Perhaps that is why he sees her there in his dream, surrounded by water. It is the little grotto hidden between the cresting waves and the coastline near where his father taught him to fish all those years ago. It is dark and yet the sky glitters above her through the pinpricks in the rock formations above.

She is wearing white and the moonlight glitters down on her like crystals. It reminds him of the feeling when he took his vow to King Regis, when he slit his hand upon the Stone and gave himself to it. He can feel it in her, too: She is Life and Death.

She calls to him in the darkness, her white dress like a beacon in the black. Even without eyes, Nyx would have been able to find her. She is radiating and perfectly tarnished and he wonders again whether or not a dream could be real if he wished hard enough for it.

There is something in the air, a lingering sound that makes Nyx think of farewells and moonless nights. But she never seems to notice the waning and waxing of the tide and the moon as one until it is too late and her hum only becomes louder. She is already drowning and Nyx can do nothing as her body stills under the rising current.

It is only when he wakes, eyes squeezed shut as her ghostly hum disappeared into the nothing, that Nyx realizes he is in his bed and the tempestuous water is nothing but a distant memory on the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
